Eternal Rivals
by The Angel of the Lion
Summary: When Rinoa is kidnapped as part of Seifer's plan, Squall is devastated. Will he be able to save Rinoa in time? Please review, it means a lot. Complete
1. The New Mission

Eternal Rivals (Part 1)  
  
This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please don't laugh at it too much. Oh and I don't own Final Fantasy.  
  
Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Woooooooooooooo Hoooooooooooooooooooooooo," Selphie screamed, landing a devastating final blow on the unlucky T-Rexaur. "That'll teach you to mess with me!"  
  
"Wow, Selphie, that was amazing," remarked Irvine. Selphie sighed. Even though things between her and Irvine hadn't worked out, he was constantly flirting with her.  
  
"Erm, thanks," she replied, with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She decided worrying over Irvine just wasn't worth her time. "Alright, whose next?" Selphie announced, plunging head first into yet another battle. She was interrupted by the PA system crackling into life.  
  
"This is an announcement from Headmaster Cid. Could Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine please report to my office immediately."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Just one more. I only want one more. Please," Zell begged.  
  
"But you said you'd take me out to Balamb today," the pig-tailed girl whined. "It's the only day I'm not working in the library this week and all you can do is stuff your face with hotdogs!"  
  
"Look, we'll go out later. We've got all day. Is it really going to kill you to wait five more minutes while I finish my breakfast?"  
  
"You've been here for an hour already. How much longer do you need? And what kind of a breakfast is hot dogs anyway?"  
  
"My kind of breakfast!" shouted Zell. The girl stamped her foot in disgust and began to storm out of the cafeteria. "OK, OK, OK. We'll go to Balamb," Zell said, finally giving in. He slowly got up to leave, taking one last bite of hot dog.  
  
"This is an announcement from Headmaster Cid. Could Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine please report to my office immediately."  
  
"Saved by the bell," thought Zell as he made his way to the elevator. "Look, I'm sorry but we'll definitely go out next week," he promised to the girl before making his was to the headmaster's office.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Paperwork, paperwork. When will it end?" thought Quistis. Although she was glad to regain her position as instructor after the Ultimecia mission, she wasn't glad to once again be inundated with lesson plans and marking. "Oh, well. I suppose it can't be helped," she thought wistfully whilst filling in yet another report card. Suddenly, the headmaster's voice could be heard over the PA.  
  
"This is an announcement from Headmaster Cid. Could Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine please report to my office immediately."  
  
"Finally, a break," Quistis muttered to herself gladly leaving her work behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall couldn't help but stare at Rinoa. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He couldn't get over how good it felt to be near her, how good it felt now just watching her sleep, her head resting on his lap. He could hardly believe that he had known her for barely two months, yet in those two months she had changed him completely. There was no way he could live without her now.  
  
"Now that Ultimecia's been defeated," Squall thought to himself, "I hope I'll get to spend some more time with Rinoa, maybe even go on holiday."  
  
"This in an announcement from Headmaster Cid. Could Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine please report to my office immediately."  
  
"So much for that thought." He shook Rinoa awake. "I've got to go and see the headmaster," Squall explained.  
  
"Do you have to?" she replied.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Squall planted a kiss on Rinoa's forehead and strode off towards the elevator.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Now that we're all here," began Headmaster Cid, "I have a new mission for you five."  
  
"Wooo Hooooo, we're gonna see some action again," exclaimed Selphie.  
  
"Please try to take this more seriously, Selphie," said the headmaster. "Anyway," he continued, "since Edea killed Vinzer Deling, Deling City has been in turmoil. The Galbadian Army threw out Major Caraway because of his part in the mission to assassinate the sorceress and then took control of the whole city. In elections held after the death of President Deling, Major Caraway won by a large majority.  
  
However, he has been unable to take up hius new position due to the presence of the military."  
  
"That is soooooo mean," interrupted Selphie.  
  
"Yes, well to sum it up, the city of Deling is under martial law, and your mission is to liberate it. The leader of this mission will be Squall," the headmaster finished. "Any questions?"  
  
"Basically, you're saying that us five have to defeat the whole of the Galbadian military by ourselves," exclaimed a disbelieving Zell.  
  
"Not exactly, no. We believe that if you kill the leader of the army, the resistance will end," replied Cid.  
  
"Whose we?" enquired Irvine.  
  
"Major Caraway and I," said Cid. "It is Caraway that asked us to take this mission."  
  
"One last question,"stated Quistis. "Who is the leader of the Galbadian Army?"  
  
"We believe the leader of the army is.Seifer Almasy." A shocked silence engulfed the entire room. Everyone turned and looked at Squall, whose face had darkened with anger. His fists were clenched and he looked eager to renew the rivalry with his old adversary.  
  
"Get ready everyone. We leave as soon as possible,," Squall ordered.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"You're leaving me here!"  
  
"Rinoa, don't start this," Squall pleaded. "You know this is a SeeD mission, an important one."  
  
"And I suppose defeating Ultimecia wasn't an important SeeD mission," she retorted. "Why shouldn't I be able to go? I can fight."  
  
"I know you can fight but this mission takes the discipline that SeeDs are taught. I'm sorry."  
  
"I may not be a SeeD but I should still go. What if that man does something stupid. He doesn't value the lives of SeeDs, he sees you as expendable." Rinoa was becoming angry. Squall usually found it hilarious when she was angry, but not this time. She really meant it.  
  
"You shouldn't be so harsh on your father, Rinoa."  
  
"Don't call him that!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Squall backed down and strode across the dormitory towards Rinoa. He put both his arms around her and hugged her tight. "If anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself. I want you to stay here so you're safe." Rinoa seemed to calm down. "I don't want you getting hurt. Okay?"  
  
"Fine, I'll stay," Rinoa sighed, giving in.  
  
"Thank you," replied Squall, pulling her even closer. He leant down and kissed her softly. Rinoa never wanted that moment to end. Every time Squall kissed her butterflies appeared in her stomach. No matter how many times it happened, it still felt almost magical to her and she knew that she truly was in love. Right then, there was no way she would disobey Squall and leave Balamb Garden.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Everybody was focusing on the mission ahead. The ride to Balamb station was uncomfortable and filled with a numbing silence, only broken when Zell began 'swatting flies.'  
  
"Stop that, will ya," Irvine moaned. "I'm trying to relax here."  
  
"It's good for my concentration," replied Zell indignantly. "I don't know what your problem is. It's not like it's bothering anyone else."  
  
"Of course it is. They're just too polite to say it."  
  
"Will you two please shut up or else you'll both be walking," threatened Quistis. The silence continued, hanging over the party like a thunder cloud. All Squall could think about was how much he'd miss being without Rinoa, even if it was only for a few days. Rinoa was nestling in Squall's arms and couldn't help thinking that something bad would happen to him. She had pleaded with him not to go but that SeeD pride of his just wouldn't let him back out of a mission. Rinoa became even more apprehensive when they arrived at the station. She just couldn't shake off the bad feeling that she had.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?" Rinoa asked, already knowing the answer but still hoping that Squall might change his mind.  
  
"You know I have to. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Suddenly, and without warning, Rinoa threw her arms around Squall, surprising him so much he almost fell over backwards. After regaining his balance, Squall returned the hug, holding Rinoa tightly with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. "I'll miss you," he said with deepest sincerity.  
  
"Make sure you keep in touch," Rinoa shouted after Squall as he turned to board the train. He smiled at her and closed the door. The guard on the platform blew his whistle and the train departed for Deling. As the train drew away from the platform, a small tear could be seen falling down Rinoa's cheek.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
An hour later Rinoa's bags were packed and she was ready to leave. She turned to look back at Garden, thinking of how mad Squall would be when she found him in Deling. She gulped with dread at that thought, but she was still determined to find him.  
  
"My bad feelings are usually right, I have to go," she thought to herself, trying to dispel the doubts she had about her actions. Having convinced herself she was doing the right thing, she walked out of the gate and headed to Balamb.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rinoa stopped in front of Balamb Station.  
  
"No turning back now," she muttered to herself after handing over her 3000 gil for the train ticket. She approached the train and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna be OK," she repeated over and over again out loud. As she stepped onto the train, she noticed the guard was staring at her as if she had sprouted three heads. "There's nothing wrong with talking to yourself," she thought before taking her seat by the window and setting off for Deling.  
  
As soon as the train had pulled away from the station, the guard pulled his radio out and began speaking into it frantically.  
  
"There's going to have to be a change of plan. She just boarded the train for Deling. It should be arriving shortly. Be ready for her." 


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter 2  
  
The five SeeDs assembled at platform two at Galbadia Station.  
  
"So where do we go now?" asked Zell yawning.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it a little late to go see General Caraway?" chipped in Selphie.  
  
"We have a room booked in the Galbadia Hotel tonight," replied their leader Squall. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Hey, can't we go on a little sightseeing tour?" asked Irvine. "I want to see what ladies this town has to offer." Selphie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, puh-lease, you're like this everywhere we go. Can't you just behave like an adult for once."  
  
"Why, are you jealous," he teased.  
  
"NO WAY," she protested.  
  
"Alright you two, cut it out," Quistis ordered. "This is a SeeD mission and we should behave accordingly."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Selphie, saluting Quistis.  
  
"Yo, Squall. Can't we look around the town," enquired Zell. "It feels like ages since we were last here."  
  
"No. Tonight we rest. Our meeting with Caraway is early tomorrow. It'll probably be a long day so you should get some sleep."  
  
"Ahhhh but Squall," protested Zell.  
  
"No buts. That's an order. I'll see you all in the morning."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"How much longer until Deling City," Rinoa pondered whilst staring at the picturesque Galbadian scenery out of the train window. She was anxious to see Squall. Mainly to apologise to him for not staying at Garden but also just so she'd know he was safe. Rinoa knew that he probably was-he could look after himself perfectly well-he was the best fighter in Garden after all. Despite all this though, she couldn't shake off a feeling of trepidation about all this. There was something Squall was hiding, Rinoa knew it. She could read him like a book. He had seemed a little edgy when she asked him who was leading the military coup and he tried to change the subject as quickly as possible, dismissing it as unimportant. Rinoa knew that this wasn't like Squall. To him every mission detail was important, no matter how minor it may seem to everyone else, so why, she wondered, was he being so secretive about this. It made Rinoa uneasy to know that Squall had lied to her. She trusted him with all her heart and it hurt that there were things Squall would not trust her with. However, deep down she knew that Squall would have his reasons for lying to her. She felt he was trying to protect her from something, but what she didn't know. And this fact made her all the more curious to find out. That was the reason she was sat on a train to Deling, trying to track Squall down.  
  
"Next stop Deling Station. Next stop Deling Station," the PA system announced.  
  
"Finally," Rinoa thought, relieved. She stood up and made her way off the train and onto the platform. Stood outside the station she realised just how good it was to be home. Even though there was an unusually large amount of soldiers in the streets and people seemed uneasy, it was still home to her. The bustle in the streets, the cars whizzing past, the smell, all were the same and as she remembered it. Yes, she was home.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Heartilly?" a smartly dressed gentleman enquired.  
  
"Yes, that's me," Rinoa replied.  
  
"Your father received word that you were coming and sent us to pick you up. He would be delighted if you would visit him at his residence."  
  
"I should go and see him," Rinoa thought. "It's not as if I enjoy fighting with him all the time."  
  
"Very well. I'll go see him," Rinoa told the gentleman.  
  
"Excellent. This way please." The gentleman proceeded to guide Rinoa to a car waiting around the corner. He politely opened the back door for her and she sat down. Before Rinoa knew what was happening, all the locks on the car were activated and she felt a hard, heavy object crash into the back of her skull. Her eyes slowly closed and darkness engulfed her as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Squall groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, almost smothering himself, trying to escape the infernal racket from Zell and Irvine, Balamb's champion snorers. To Squall, who had in the last month become accustomed to sharing a room with Rinoa, their snoring appeared to have gotten much worse. This was something he hadn't missed since the ending of their last mission. How he longed for Rinoa to be with him now, instead of Zell and Irvine.  
  
"She doesn't snore," Squall thought wistfully to himself. "She's a lot easier on the eye too!" He smiled at this thought.  
  
"Aghhh I can't stand this anymore," he exclaimed, half expecting to wake Zell and Irvine, but they continued with their snoring. Squall leapt out of bed and headed for the balcony, hoping that it was quieter out there. He was glad to feel the crisp night air on his face, a welcome relief from the stuffiness of the hotel room. He leant on the wall and stared up at the night sky, a million bright stars shining like crystals against the inky blackness. From out of nowhere a bright streak sped across the night sky-a shooting star.  
  
"I wish she was here now," Squall thought sadly to himself. To him and Rinoa, shooting stars would always be special, they were watching shooting stars on the balcony at Balamb Garden the night they first kissed. Thinking of this made Squall miss Rinoa even more. He slumped down against the balcony wall, deep in thought. He didn't know how long he sat out there, just thinking, but he eventually fell asleep against the hard concrete, away from any snoring!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Awwwww. Isn't he sooooooo cute when he's sleeping," Selphie teased. Squall, hearing this, began to stir.  
  
"Adorable," Quistis affirmed.  
  
"Don't you two have anything better to do than stare at me?" demanded Squall sleepily.  
  
"Ouch. Someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning," said Selphie.  
  
"Or should that be the wrong side of the balcony?" added Quistis as the two of them collapsed in fits of laughter.  
  
"Whatever," Squall replied, storming off into his room. Zell and Irvine were already up.  
  
"Yo, Squall. Do we really snore so bad you have to leave the room?"  
  
"Shut up and get ready. We meet Major Caraway in one hour."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rinoa woke up in a pitch black room. There was no sound or smell. Nothing to tell her where on Gaia she was.  
  
"Where am I?" Rinoa thought as she shook her head, attempting to clear the groggy feeling she had, courtesy of being hit over the head. At that moment she wasn't particularly worried about who had taken her or why. She didn't even care what they wanted to do to her. She was just worried about what Squall would think.  
  
"He'll hate me. I lied to him and got in trouble. He'll be so disappointed he won't want to come after me. He won't want anything to do with me. He'll just leave me here, alone. Alone." That word echoed inside Rinoa's head. She was so afraid of being alone, of being without Squall. "I'll never see him again."  
  
"Don't be stupid this is Squall. Of course he'll come after me. He wouldn't leave me here, he's not like that." Consoled by this thought, Rinoa decided that there was nothing she could do at that moment so she settled down to sleep, hoping to get rid of her pounding headache.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Could you please wait here," the guard at Caraway's mansion told the SeeD group on their arrival to meet the general.  
  
"He always keeps people waiting," Squall thought, being reminded of his first visit here. "It's a good job Rinoa's not here this time. Maybe we'll be able to get on with our mission and not get stuck in the middle of a family quarrel."  
  
"It seems so long since we were last here," Quistis said, attempting to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, so much has happened since then," agreed Selphie. "It kinda brings back bad memories being here, doesn't it."  
  
"Can't help thinking bout getting our asses kicked by Edea and then getting thrown in that godforsaken prison." Zell punched the ground. "It still gets me."  
  
"Follow me please, the general will see you now." The guard ushered the five SeeDs into Major Caraway's study.  
  
"Welcome," the Major greeted them. He strode over to Zell, Selphie and Irvine and shook their hands before turning to Quistis. "Instructor Trepe, a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"You too, Major."  
  
When it came to acknowledging the presence of Squall, he merely nodded and mumbled, "Leonhart."  
  
"Please, everybody, make yourselves comfortable." The Major gestured towards several comfy looking chairs scattered around the room. Selphie was the first to accept Caraway's offer, and much to her annoyance, Irvine sat next to her. Zell joined these two on the sofa, leaving Quistis to sit alone. Squall, declining the General's offer, propped himself up against the wall, arms folded.  
  
"Now that we're all settled, I will brief you on our plan of action. As Headmaster Cid will have told you, the army are occupying the city, swarming around the streets. This means that this will have to be a covert operation. Do not do anything to attract attention from anyone. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," replied everyone but Squall.  
  
"You are free to explore the city until tomorrow evening when Seifer will address the people of Deling at the Presidential Residence. This will start at 20:00 hours. Do not be late. We will then reconvene here to discuss further plans. I will see you tomorrow night." And with that, the Major marched out of his study, leaving the five SeeDs to discuss what they had just heard.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
As the group left the building, Major Caraway followed and as soon as he caught up with the group, he addressed Quistis. "Could I have a word with you Instructor Trepe?"  
  
"Certainly. Squall, I'll meet you and the others back at the hotel" "Fine," replied Squall.  
  
Quistis followed the Major into his residence. "Please, take a seat," he offered. "Thank you. Can I ask what all this is about? Why did you only want to see me?" asked Quistis.  
  
"It's about Leonhart. I don't think he's capable of completing the mission." "Why?" exclaimed Quistis, openly shocked.  
  
"It is obvious that he has a great dislike for me. I don't believe that he will follow my orders."  
  
"Squall is a SeeD. He will always follow orders. He prides himself on his disciplined attitude."  
  
"But he does dislike me?" enquired Caraway. Quistis fell silent. "I thought as much. He's with Rinoa isn't he." Quistis said nothing, fearing that anything she said might make Major Caraway remove Squall from the mission. "That would explain his hatred for me. That girl can do much better."  
  
"Why do you hate Squall so much? Why don't you want Rinoa to be with him?" "Because he's only a lowly mercenary, a brooding half-wit," Caraway bellowed. "He strode across the room and banged his fist against the wall. "How could I let this happen?"  
  
"If you have such a low opinion of SeeDs why did you ask us here in the first place?"  
  
"I don't have a low opinion of SeeDs, I just don't want my daughter to be with one."  
  
"Why not? It's Rinoa's choice, and Squall loves her, he'd never let anything bad happen to her."  
  
"That's not true! He'll never be good enough for her, he'll only hurt her!" The General sighed and sat down. "I should know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because Squall reminds me of what I was like as a young man. He'll neglect her for his job."  
  
"You think you neglected Julia?" asked Quistis. She was aware she was treading on very dangerous ground by asking the question, but she felt compelled to know the answer.  
  
"I worked everyday. It became so important to me that I didn't realise I was neglecting my own wife. One day I promised her I'd pick her up after she went shopping but I decided to work late. She had to get a taxi home but the taxi driver was drunk and they were involved in a crash. Julia died and I wasn't even there by her side. I didn't answer the phone when the hospital called, I was so busy working. So you see, not only was I responsible for my wife's death, but I wasn't even there to say sorry." With that he broke down crying. "Could you leave me please?"  
  
"Of course," replied Quistis, casting a worried glance back into the room as she walked out. 


	3. Squall's Loss

Chapter 3  
  
"So what do you want to do then? I'm bored and we've got until tomorrow off." Selphie was getting frustrated. Everyone looked at Squall.  
  
"Don't look at me. You can do what you like as long as you're back at the hotel this evening."  
  
"Alright, I'm going shopping," screamed Selphie. "You coming Quistis?"  
  
"Sure, why not. We'll see you guys later." With that, the two women left in the direction of the shopping mall.  
  
"I'm gonna check out the local ladies," said Irvine, his voice as cocky as usual. "Anyone else coming?"  
  
"Can we get some hotdogs while we're out?" asked Zell.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright, I'm there," shouted an excited Zell. "You not coming, Squall?"  
  
"No, go on your own. I'll see you later."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Squall returned to his hotel room to think.  
  
"Will I have to kill Seifer? Rinoa won't like that but it looks like I don't have a choice. SeeDs don't get choices. We just follow orders." Squall sat on his bed thinking about his upcoming battle with Seifer.  
  
"He must know I'm here. He must have guessed by now that SeeD would be dispatched." Squall couldn't shake off a bad feeling about this. "Seifer's not stupid. He must have a plan. He's ready for me."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rinoa could here footsteps echoing down the corridor outside her room. She backed away into the corner, afraid. She heard a key turn in the lock and the door opened. A tall, ominous figure entered the room. He was very familiar to Rinoa.  
  
"Seifer," she exclaimed, not quite believing that he was actually here.  
  
"Rinoa, I've missed you so much," said Seifer sarcastically. "I hope the accommodation you've been given is up to your standards."  
  
"Cut it out Seifer."  
  
"Not really in a position to make demands are you?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Be nice Rinoa. You shouldn't be rude to your host."  
  
"Why are you keeping me here?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Wait and see. Wait and see." Seifer began to laugh, and with that, left Rinoa alone again.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"I wonder how Rinoa is?" Squall wondered. "Maybe I should call her."  
  
Squall was about to pick up the phone when he had second thoughts.  
  
"She'll just think I'm being stupid if I ring her now. I only left yesterday."  
  
At that moment the phone began to ring. Squall answered.  
  
"Squall, is that you?" It was Headmaster Cid.  
  
"Yes. What's wrong. Is there a change in mission plan?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to check that Rinoa was okay with you."  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall was puzzled. "Why would she be here?"  
  
"She was spotted getting the train to Deling. I thought she would have gone to see you." The headmaster sounded worried. "There must be something wrong."  
  
Squall fell silent and put the phone down.  
  
"Rinoa. What have I done? This is my fault. If I hadn't have been so harsh on you when I left, you would never have come after me." A lone tear could be seen rolling down his cheek. "Rinoa."  
  
  
  
* * * 


	4. The Sorceress Awakens

Chapter 4  
  
Selphie, Quistis, Zell and Irvine returned that evening to find Squall sat alone in his hotel room, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Quistis, obviously concerned.  
  
"It's Rinoa. She's missing."  
  
"What?" the group replied in unison.  
  
"She came to help us. She was seen getting on the train to Deling and she hasn't been seen since."  
  
"Oh, Hyne," we have to find her said Quistis.  
  
"Yeah, agreed Selphie. "She must be somewhere in Deling. Why don't we look for her."  
  
"Good idea, Selphie," said Quistis, taking charge of the situation. "Squall and I will check the area of the city south of the presidential residence. You three check the area to the north." The group nodded in agreement. "And whatever you do, do not tell Major Caraway his daughter is missing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Squall, we'll check the station first as she will have been there. Someone might know something." Squall was motionless. "Squall?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Stop it Squall. We have to find Rinoa. She needs you. You can't just stay in your hotel room." Selphie, Irvine and Zell had already left and Quistis was anxious to start searching for Rinoa.  
  
"She doesn't need me. It's my fault she's in trouble in the first place. I told her not to come. So just leave me alone."  
  
"Squall Leonhart, you WILL come and search for Rinoa with me, and you will leave that attitude behind. Do you understand? It's not your fault she's in trouble. She probably would have tried to help no matter what you said and if you don't help find her, she will be in even deeper trouble." Squall reluctantly got up and left the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is no use. Nobody's seen her. We should just give up."  
  
"No, Zell, we can't give up on Rinoa. We have to find her." Selphie was doing her best to prevent Zell from becoming despondent, but it wasn't working.  
  
"It is hopeless, we've checked everywhere. The mall, all her favourite shops, there's nowhere else to look."  
  
"I guess you're right. We should head back to the hotel. I hope Squall and Quistis are having better luck."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The platform at Galbadia station was bustling with people. Squall was deep in thought, thinking about how he had failed Rinoa, about how she would never forgive him. Quistis knew what he was thinking, but was unable to help. Instead, she was focused on trying to locate a guard in the hope that he might have seen Rinoa.  
  
"Excuse me. Were you working here yesterday?" Quistis asked the first guard she found.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you might have seen a young girl getting off the train from Balamb."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"She's eighteen years old and has shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She would have been wearing a long, light blue coat. Oh, and she had a dog with her."  
  
"Hmm, sounds familiar, yes. Do you mean the girl whose father's in the military?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Some men met her from the station in military uniforms and said her father had sent a car to pick her up in."  
  
"Do you remember what they looked like?"  
  
"No sorry. I remember the car though. It was a beauty. Magnificent silver colour it was, must have been very expensive."  
  
"Thank you for your help," Quistis told the guard.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Come on, Squall, we should head back to the hotel to tell the others what we found."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa couldn't sleep. She was too worried about Squall.  
  
"What will Seifer do to him? I've brought so much trouble to Squall again." Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone entering her room.  
  
"Get up," growled the guard aggressively.  
  
"No," Rinoa replied. "I won't."  
  
"Oh, you won't?" The guard walked over towards Rinoa and punched her in the face. Rinoa fell backwards onto the floor but didn't scream or cry out, despite the pain. The guard grabbed her hair and dragged her to her feet, before leading her to a room down the corridor.  
  
The room frightened Rinoa. It was so cold she could see her own breath in front of her face. Surrounding her were shelves full of medical equipment. There were scissors, scalpels and needles lining the walls. And in the middle of the room, was what frightened Rinoa the most. There was a metal chair that resembled the ones dentists used. Except on this one, there were restraints. It was to that chair that Rinoa was led. She struggled, but try as she might, the guard was too strong for her. She was strapped into the chair, completely powerless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squall, Quistis. You didn't find her." Selphie's voice fell as she saw them unaccompanied. "Did you find anything?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"She's with her father," replied Quistis. "He had some men collect her from the station."  
  
"She went willingly?"  
  
"I think so, yes. The guard didn't mention anything about a struggle. It was a crowded street, someone would have known if she was taken by force."  
  
"You mean, she decided to go and live with her father?"  
  
"I don't know. I just think it's strange that she wouldn't call, or that she didn't tell Cid when she left Garden."  
  
"Do you think she doesn't want to be around us anymore?" asked Selphie, obviously upset. Squall shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Selphie, don't think that. Rinoa's our friend," Quistis replied, trying to cheer her up. "There must be another explanation."  
  
"There is." These were the first words that Squall had said all evening. "She didn't go to Caraway's. I knew there was something wrong with what that guard told us. He said she went in a white car but Major Caraway's is black."  
  
"What does this mean?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Someone pretending to be one of Caraway's men took her," explained Squall.  
  
"She's been kidnapped!" screamed Selphie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vhere iz she?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"In here, just as you ordered." Rinoa recognised this voice as the guard who had taken her from her cell.  
  
"Iz everything ready?"  
  
"Yes." As the two men entered the room, Rinoa realised that the other voice came from Dr Odine.  
  
"Ah, Rinoa. Do not worry. Zhis won't hurt too much." Odine wheeled over a strange looking machine from the side of the room and placed it by Rinoa.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Rinoa, clearly shocked.  
  
"Good qvestion. Prezident Laguna did not like some of my work. I found General Seifer to be a much better employer."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"I'm just going to drain your powers."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"General Seifer wishes to make a veopon powerful enough to destroy Balamb Garden easily. I intend to use your powers to create it."  
  
"No. He can't destroy Balamb. He can't."  
  
"Do not worry. You vill not be around to see it." Odine filled a syringe with a strange, orange coloured liquid and was about to inject Rinoa when she began to cry out.  
  
"Leave me alone. Don't come near me." The instant Odine touched Rinoa's arm, she let out a blood-curdling scream. Odine stepped back in shock. Rinoa's eyes had completely blackened and with frightening ease, she broke the restraints and stood upright.  
  
"Stop her," screamed Odine. The guard fired a shot at Rinoa. She held up her hand and the bullet stopped in mid-air, before dropping, harmless to the floor. The guard then ran up to her, about to hit her for the second time, but she picked the guard up off the ground by his neck and flung him across the room. The guard's head hit the wall and he slumped to the floor, unconscious. "No, no. Zhis cannot be." Odine was staring at Rinoa, not quite knowing if she was human. The eyes, he knew were not human and the unnatural movements she made gave him the impression that she was possessed. Rinoa walked slowly and purposefully towards Dr Odine. He couldn't move, he was frozen, helpless. As Rinoa held her hand out towards Odine, he wanted to scream. It was glowing, an eerie blood red. In the next instant, Dr Odine had erupted into flames, his screams echoing around the room. Seconds later, his terrified screams ended as he fell to the floor, dead.  
  
As soon as this was done, Rinoa, obviously exhausted, collapsed. 


	5. A Father Again

Chapter 5  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy.  
  
  
  
Squall was tearing himself up inside.  
  
"Where are you Rinoa? Where are you?"  
  
"Squall. We're all going down to the bar." He was so wrapped up in thought that he hadn't noticed Quistis enter the room.  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Please Squall, we're all worried about you. Please come."  
  
"Fine." He slowly rose off his bed and took the elevator to the reception area before heading down the stairs to the bar. Everything about it was exactly the same as when Laguna had been here. Things hadn't changed one bit. Even the grand piano was exactly the same. The only difference was that it was not Julia playing tonight, but another pianist. Squall wondered if Rinoa had ever come here as a child to watch her mother play. Before he could ponder this any more, the pianist began to play. Squall immediately recognised the song and it filled him with a great sadness.  
  
Eyes on Me.  
  
Their song.  
  
Squall ran out of the bar and onto the streets of Deling.  
  
"Rinoa," he screamed. "Rinoa." No answer. He fell, crying to his knees. "Where are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer had found them. Dr Odine and the guard, lying there dead on the floor. Next to them was Rinoa, unconscious but alive. Odine's body had been badly burned and the guard had suffered severe head injuries. Rinoa was untouched.  
  
"Maybe she's more powerful than I thought."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa came round in her cell several hours later, but couldn't remember anything.  
  
"What happened? I remember being strapped into the chair and then.and then what? Something happened but I can't remember it."  
  
"You,ve got a visitor," the guard told her. The door to her cell opened, and in strolled her father.  
  
"You knew I was here?"  
  
"I just found out."  
  
"What have you got to do with this?" Major Caraway sighed.  
  
"I had discussed with Seifer ways of preventing you being a sorceress. But I swear, I didn't know that he would take you."  
  
"Are you going to get me out?" Caraway shook his head.  
  
"It's for the best Rinoa."  
  
"What? How can you say that? He's going to destroy Balamb Garden and kill Squall."  
  
"Maybe that's for the best too. Leonhart will only hurt you."  
  
"No he won't, he loves me."  
  
"Even if he does. It won't stop him hurting you."  
  
"How do you know that?" Caraway was silent. "Tell me."  
  
"Because I hurt your mother. I used to be just like Leonhart, but then my work started to take over. It was my fault your mother was in a car crash. I was too busy to drive her. It's my fault she died and she hated me for it. I don't want you with a man that could do that to you." He began to cry at these painful memories.  
  
"Dad, don't cry." Caraway looked up, shocked that she had called him dad. "I was with mum when she died. The last thing she said was  
  
"Tell your father I love him"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. So you see, she never hated you. She never blamed you for what happened. She loved you." Caraway smiled. "So you see, Squall would never hurt me."  
  
"I believe you now." Then, Rinoa did something that she hadn't done since she was five. She hugged her father. 


	6. A New Hope

Chapter 6  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Squall couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Rinoa.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rinoa. I want to help you, but I can't. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you." He stepped out onto the balcony and stared into the night sky. A golden streak, a shooting star fell to the horizon, deepening Squall's depression.  
  
"I'm scared Rinoa. Scared that I can't help you. Scared of being without you."  
  
His lonely thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.  
  
"Go away." Squall wasn't in the mood for company.  
  
"Leonhart, open the door." He recognised the gruff tones of Major Caraway, nobody else addressed him as Leonhart. Squall did nothing. "Leonhart, if you do not open this door right now, I will personally break it down." Realising he had no other choice, Squall let Caraway into his room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have an apology to make."  
  
"What?" Squall was clearly shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I have treated you." Squall knew haw hard this must be for Caraway to finally swallow his pride. "I didn't want you to be with Rinoa, but I have seen the error of my ways."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I know you're angry with me, but could you please just listen?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"If you truly love my daughter, then I'm all in favour of you being with her."  
  
Squall was shocked by his change of heart but thought it would be best not to ask why.  
  
"But if you ever do anything to hurt her, I swear I'll."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I've already hurt her. She's missing and I can't help her."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know where she is." 


	7. Murderer

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Squall strapped his gunblade to his side and left his hotel room. This was the first time in his life that he had wanted to kill Seifer. Sure, he had hated him for most of his life, but he had never actually wanted to kill him. But he had hurt Rinoa. Squall could never forgive that.  
  
"You ready Squall?" asked Quistis. Squall nodded in reply and got in their hire car. He sat in the driving seat, waiting for the others to get in, before setting off for the D-District Prison.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, how do we get in, Squall?"  
  
"We blow the doors off, right?" That was always Selphie's solution.  
  
Squall hadn't thought about actually entering the building, he had only thought about seeing Rinoa.  
  
A metallic clanging sound seemed to solve Squall's problem. Someone was leaving. Squall motioned for the others to surround the door, flattening themselves against the wall on either side. As two Galbadian soldiers exited the prison, they found themselves surrounded by the six SeeDs. They were swiftly disarmed and knocked unconscious.  
  
"Where are we going to hide them?" asked Quistis. But Squall wasn't listening. He was already well inside, trying to find Rinoa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're quite the powerful one aren't you?"  
  
"Seifer, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you." She was getting tired of Seifer's games.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Rinoa, obviously frustrated.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"No, why should I remember?"  
  
"I thought you'd remember this room," said Seifer, opening the door. Rinoa showed no emotion. She couldn't let Seifer know the dread this room filled her with. Just looking at the chair made her feel sick. The sight of Dr Odine dead on the floor, badly burned, only made her feel worse.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Rinoa couldn't believe that Seifer would kill Odine, in cold blood.  
  
"Not me. You."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seifer laughed. "You don't remember killing him, do you?"  
  
"I didn't kill him. How could I?"  
  
"Because you're a murderer, Rinoa."  
  
"No. No, you're lying."  
  
"But you know I'm not."  
  
Memories came flooding back to her. Dr. Odine was about to inject her and then there was a bright flash. Suddenly, she had no control over her actions. She broke through her restraints with an incredible feat of strength and felt anger and hatred bubbling up inside her.  
  
She killed him.  
  
Rinoa fell to her knees. "I'm a murderer." 


	8. They Will Destroy You

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Squall ran through the complex as quickly and silently as possible, disposing of any guards that crossed his path before they were able to sound the alarm.  
  
"Squall, slow down. We don't even know where to look for Rinoa. We need to stop and think." Squall didn't seem to hear Quistis. He continued with his frantic searching, looking into every cell he passed. "Squall."  
  
"I don't think he's listening," Selphie pointed out, running after Squall, leaving Quistis standing there, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So now you know the truth of your power, what are you going to do," Seifer sneered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You can't possibly go back to your friends now can you? They'll hate you. You're a sorceress, the ultimate enemy of SeeD. Ironic don't you think? Your little boyfriend will lead the fight to destroy you. How does that make you feel?"  
  
"He would never hurt me."  
  
"How can you be so sure? They all loved Matron dearly, but in the end they fought with her. They'll destroy you."  
  
"No. They wouldn't."  
  
"Then don't give them the chance. You'll only be protecting them if you stay away. That way, they won't feel hurt when they give the order to kill you."  
  
"But where else would I go?"  
  
"You'll come with me."  
  
"No, Seifer. I don't want to. I hate you. You kidnapped me. You took me away from Squall. I won't go anywhere with you."  
  
"Yes you will," Seifer said menacingly as he dragged her out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rinoa," shouted Squall, catching a glimpse of her long, blue coat at the top of the flight of the stairs.  
  
"Squall, you're imagining things," panted Quistis. The other SeeDs were exhausted, but Squall would not stop running. "Squall. Stop it."  
  
"I saw her Quistis. I know it." As her reached the top of the stairs, he surveyed the floor of the prison and saw what he was looking for. "Seifer, let her go." He turned round, looking surprised to see Squall. This lasted only for a second before his usual look of disdain reappeared on his face.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Just cut it out Seifer, before I kill you."  
  
"So this is where you got the murderous streak from Rinoa. You know, he really is a bad influence on you. You'd be much better off without him."  
  
"Rinoa, what's he talking about?"  
  
"Nothing Squall," she replied, looking at the floor.  
  
"You mean you're not going to share your little revelation with him? I think he deserves to know."  
  
"Stop it Seifer," she screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Squall couldn't bear to see Rinoa cry, and all the anger and hatred he felt for Seifer began to boil up inside him, until he could take it no more.  
  
"You're going to pay Seifer." 


	9. The Duel

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Squall lifted his gunblade into the air, arcing it down towards Seifer. He brought his Hyperion up to meet it, and smirked menacingly.  
  
"Do you really think you can beat me Squall?" There was no reply. "Talk to me Squall. Swear your undying hatred for me. Don't just stand there silent." He made a pass with Hyperion, but Squall easily dodged out of the way.  
  
"I don't waste my breath on losers like you." Seifer's eyes flared up angrily.  
  
"Don't EVER call me a loser." He rushed towards Squall, flailing his Hyperion wildly in the air. Squall had no problem blocking, and stepped backwards, circling Seifer looking for a weakness.  
  
To Squall's surprise Seifer began to laugh. He held up his hand, showing his palm to Squall. He could see the fire building up on Seifer as he prepared to cast the spell.  
  
"Squall," screamed Rinoa, instinctively throwing up a shield around Squall. The fire was absorbed by a bright sphere of iridescent light, which immediately vanished. Squall gave Rinoa a thankful look, before switching his focus back to Seifer.  
  
"Still cheating then?" Enraged by this comment, Seifer charged forward angrily. Squall easily fought him off, as his swings were becoming wilder and wilder, and he was less controlled. Breaking through Seifer's guard, Squall lifted his gunblade so the tip was against Seifer's neck. "You lose. Let Rinoa go."  
  
"Never. You won't win." As Seifer prepared to unleash another magic attack, Squall swiftly knocked him out by hitting his head with the flat of the gunblade. He crumpled to the floor in a heap.  
  
"Rinoa, are you okay?" He found his answer when she ran to meet him, nearly knocking him over by hugging him.  
  
"Thank you so much Squall."  
  
"Err, guys. I hate to break this up but there are guards everywhere. There's no way out." Seeing that they were indeed surrounded, Squall picked up Seifer's limp body and held his gunblade across his throat.  
  
"Anybody tries to stop us and we'll kill him," Squall threatened to all the soldiers present. Every one of them dropped their weapon and let the SeeDs through.  
  
"What now?" asked Quistis, when they were safely clear of the prison.  
  
"We'll take a car back to Garden. Back home." He turned to Rinoa, and kissed her gently, realising just how much he'd missed being without her.  
  
"Home sounds good to me." 


End file.
